Yin and Yang
by Kiss-Shot-Acerola
Summary: Akali's precious companion was brutally murdered in front of her own eyes, to her surprise, her childhood friend, Zed, was the murderer. She swore to her comrade that she wouldn't let his death be in vein, promising to set things right again, the right way. And in return for that, she got so much more. But, is she really prepared for what's about to come?


**Heyhoo! Welcome to the first fanfic I've ever written in my entire life~! xD. I have a lot of fun writing, even though it's pretty hard for me,  
since English isn't my main language unfortunately (icriqq). But hopefully, my english is good enough for this story! QwQ  
I will keep improving and improving, and eventually I will go from low to top kek. (what am I even saying LOL.) Anyways, have fun reading the very first chapter of this fanfic! c:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own League of Legends, nor its champions.**

 **Rated M for language, a lot of fluff, future gore scenes and lemons! (Not sure about the lemons actually, it's all up to you guys.)**

Chapter I: Do Not Deny Me

It was a dark, cold night in the Ionian isles.  
The leaves were long gone from it's trees, leaving them messily on the ground, the temperature slightly above the freezing point,  
as a cold breeze rushed through the lands.

Akali stealthily jumped from tree to tree as an attempt to escape the shadows that had targetted her as they continued to creep after her through the woods.  
As much as she hated to admit it; she was at a disadvantage. She had just lost her master in such a cruel manner, right beneath her own eyes.  
Her mind was still in shock, and she was unable to concentrate as much as she needed herself to.  
"Why..?" She said to herself, unable to get rid of the horrifying memory of her most precious companion, Shen,  
being brutally slaughtered and tortured right in front of her eyes in attempt to save Akali some time to escape.  
He sacrificed himself for her, she could not believe she let it happen, it was hard for her to turn around, run, and not look back.  
But what had been done, could not be undone, and she wouldn't let Shen's death be in vein.  
She would set things right. She had to.  
And right after she started pondering about what to do, she could feel the branch split beneath her fragile feet.  
"Damn it." She cursed, as she could slowly feel herself lose her balance on the branch,  
her frail body rushing out of the tree, collapsing on the bitter cold ground.  
She let out a slight cry of pain as she hit the ground,  
trembling as she slowly turned her head around to suspect her surroundings.  
There he was, the one and only Master of Shadows himself.  
She tensed up right away when she saw him, as she tried to avoid the cold glare coming from the dark metal mask.  
She could feel his lustrous glowing red eyes pierce through her like a venomous arrow.  
She was utterly afraid. But being the brave woman she was, she stood right up, with her head held high,  
and got into her usual battle stance as she awaited his movement in total hidden despair.

"There you are." He said, as he let out his blades from his gauntlet, scraping them against the trees to leave an earsplitting noise.  
Although all the effort Akali put to keep her calm, she could feel her feet tremble in horror, the grip on her kamas tightening.  
"Why would you do this.." She muttered silently, weakly looking up to him from afar.  
"They betrayed me, you betrayed me." She swore to herself that she could hear him grit his teeth behind the mask.  
He clenched his fists into two tight balls. "You wouldn't listen!" Akali yelled into the distance,  
fighting the urge to let her tears roll down her cheeks and curl up to cry in agony. She couldn't, not now.  
She had to stay strong. Her very own life was in danger, and she knew that too well.  
But what could she do? In the condition she was in currently,  
she was unable to even land an effective blow on Zed, she's far too weak the way she is now and she'd probably always be.  
The strength Zed had gathered after so long was monstrous, she cringed just from the thought of it.  
There was a long cold silence between them, but after a while, Zed moved forward,  
his blades still extended, cold red orbs gazing unemotionally into her frail green ones.  
Akali held her kamas protectively in front of her, letting him know she wouldn't back down so easily.  
Oh, who was she kidding. He could crush her fragile body in the split a second if he wanted to.  
And at that exact moment, he lunged at her, leaving a powerful blow into Akali's stomach.  
Akali yelped in pain, incapable of evading the powerful blast that had just struck her.  
Exhaling sharply, she let the joilt of intense pain pierce through her midriffs. Her body flew meters backwards, landing once again on the frigid hard ground.  
She coughed up a slight amount of blood as her body twitched and whimpered from the impact.  
Breathing heavily, she looked up to Zed, there was something awfully wrong with him.  
Out of nowhere, a dark oozing darkness surrounded Zed as he desperately pulled at his mask, letting out shrieks of pain.  
As insane as he already seemed, it seemed like it had gotten even worse. Akali widened her eyes in disbelief.  
"You.. cannot simply win me over!" Roared Zed, still firmly pulling on his mask. "Who is he talking to..?" She wondered, a puzzled yet terrified look showing on her face.  
She leisurely crawled towards him, unsure of what she was seeing. "Zed?" Akali held her arm up to touch Zed.  
He flinched, whacking her arm away immediatly, as if she was a despicable being.  
"Don't touch me, argh." He said in a bitter manner, a hint of pain still noticable in his dark voice.  
"Never again will I be so foolish to trust anyone." Akali backed away slightly, feeling her hand quiver. His words really got to her.  
As she was processing Zed's painful words, he tackled her down to the ground, grabbing her neck tightly, in attempt to strangle her.  
Akali could feel her head turn red in an instant. She couldn't breathe, nor could she remove the tight grip Zed held on her neck.  
Struggling beneath Zed's grasp, she forced herself to speak. "ZED, STOP IT PLEASE!" She pleaded.  
Zed growled, continueing to suffocate Akali like the bloodthirsty monster he was. Suddenly, Akali's eyes began to sting, not being able to fight the tears anymore.  
She never wanted it to end like this. She never meant to let things end like this.  
She wanted to live in peace, along with her loved ones, along with the Kinkou that had fallen long ago, along with Zed.  
And now, the little hope she had in her was shattered to pieces. She never meant to leave Zed on his own.  
It was his very own choice to feel the need of mastering the way of shadows, the forbidden art. It was forbidden for a reason.  
It would break the balance in the world and its citizens. Balance, the essence of peace and happiness, or so she thought.  
Zed craved for more and more power each day, the desperation for power grew to be so enormous,  
that he'd give up anything just to obtain it without the slightest amount of doubt. He would throw away what makes him human just to become stronger.  
It was wrong. She didn't approve of it, she couldn't, nor did anyone else in the Kinkou.  
In the end, the Kinkou abondoned Zed, they believed the Kinkou would be better off without him.  
He was dangerous, and could be a threat, knowing very well that the one that posseses the forbidden arts would get corrupted.  
But he couldn't help but feel betrayed, no one accepted him and his ways, which made his anger and pain worsen to the point Zed couldn't take it any longer.  
With his hand clutched at his chest, he disappeared, never to be seen again.  
Only today had he returned for revenge. The pain of being denied was way to big for him to swallow.  
He wanted the ones who made him endure the pain of denial suffer, to rot in the cruel depths of hell.

Only now had Akali realized how he felt.  
How she and the fellow Kinkou members had made him feel back then. She felt horrible about it, but then again, she was only doing her job to protect and serve the Kinkou. She would give up anything just for the Kinkou to be safe; it was her very own fate, her task as the Fist of Shadow, her destiny.  
Even though the Eye of Twilight collapsed, and the Kinkou was long destroyed, a hint of hope shone deep inside of her,  
as if she knew she still had a chance to repair the bound she and Zed once held.  
She felt her gaze soften, as she felt the grip around her neck loosen as well.  
She could still feel the stinging pain of Zed's hands mercilessly lunging at her that didn't make her move away from Zed's gaze,  
she could sense a slight amount of pain and guilt in Zed's still cold red eyes. She frowned at the sight.  
The hurtful feeling of denial once again crept though Zed's veins, leaving him dazed. But Akali knew exactly what she had to do, she knew exactly what Zed needed.  
Akali felt her lips curl into a smile as she realized. "Zed." She said. "I know what you need."  
Zed looked up at her, realizing he was just strangling her moments ago, but not moving away from his current position.  
Akali gently wrapped her vulnerable arms around Zed, feeling the freezing cold bloodstained armor of his against her warm limp body,  
holding him safe and welcoming him in her embrace.  
"A friend." As she said those words, she could feel herself lose her consciousness, her view turning black and blurry.


End file.
